


A Dash of Draco

by FangQueen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual Infidelity, Established Relationship (Marcus/Oliver), HP: EWE, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Open Relationships, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:18:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9717959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangQueen/pseuds/FangQueen
Summary: This wouldn’t be the first time they’d invited someone to share their bed, as it were, and it certainly wouldn’t be the last.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine’s Day! Here’s some smut. <3

It had all started with a confession.

Last week, they’d been out for drinks at a little gay club they frequented. Marcus had seemed distracted the whole night. That didn’t necessarily bother Oliver any. His boyfriend was often quiet--sullen, moody, some might call it. It wasn’t unusual for them to go long periods without speaking, simply enjoying the feeling of the other next to them. Eventually, however, Oliver began to pick up on the fact that there was something _in particular_ that Marcus was being distracted by. Every so often, his head would swivel, his eye having seemingly been caught by something flashy in the distance. Or some _one_ , Oliver was fairly certain. He knew that look well enough, after all.

When they’d ventured back to the bar for another round (and he’d caught him at it again), he finally decided to ask. Marcus looked startled for all of two seconds, before smirking a bit sheepishly and gesturing towards the source of his daydreaming. Oliver followed his line of sight, his attention was immediately captured by a pretty head of white blonde hair, glinting as the swirling, multi-colored lights above refracted off of its bright strands. The man was several years younger than them--spry, flexible, and rhythmic body undulating to the beat with perceived ease. He couldn’t exactly blame his lover for being distracted, not now that he’d gotten an eyeful himself: the kid looked awful good in that black t-shirt, clinging to his slender frame and riding up to show off a sliver of abdomen. It wasn’t until he’d spun around that Oliver had realized he was checking out Draco Malfoy.

Oliver returned his gaze to his partner to find Marcus staring back anxiously, waiting for his response to what he’d seen. Or at least the former knew him well enough to know that a mere chew of his lower lip was a sign that he was anxious. One look between them was all it took to know what this was about: Marcus wanted him, and Oliver was going to let him have him. What he couldn’t understand was why the man felt so unsure in asking him for it, until:

“He certainly is easy on the eyes.”

“He always has been,” Marcus muttered in return, and Oliver took note of how his cheeks colored at the admission. “Just...a bit too young for my tastes, till recently…”

Ah, so that was it. Oliver couldn’t help a wry grin--to which Marcus chuckled and punched him lightly on the arm--at the thought of his boyfriend lusting after the Malfoy boy all this time. He’d been quite younger than them in school, though, and definitely not someone either of them would’ve gone after at the time. But now...He had to be at least twenty. And, prat that he was, he was certainly fit enough. Yeah, they could make this work. Anything for his Marcus. He’d indulged Oliver with Percy the last time, after all.

“Wanna go see if he’s keen?” he leaned in to ask discreetly, wrapping an arm around Marcus’ shoulders as he pressed a small kiss behind his ear.

“Nah, he’s been dancing with that other bloke all night. I’d rather get him when he isn’t occupied.”

Oliver looked again and saw that he was right: there was a muscular brunette practically attached to Draco’s side, and the flirtatious glances they were giving each other said it all. But the disappointment evident in Marcus’ voice made the former Gryffindor want to fix it, so he vowed that they’d figure something out, eventually. They could be patient. This wouldn’t be the first time they’d invited someone to share their bed, as it were, and it certainly wouldn’t be the last.

They saw it as a blessing when they came to the same bar the following week, and he was there, leaning over the counter to order a drink, his round arse on full display in dark, skin tight jeans. They’d agreed previously that Marcus--having been his senior in their house, captain of their team and all that, and thus had a pre-existing relationship with him--should approach him first, alone. At that point, Oliver allowed him to do so, staying put only just long enough to watch Draco’s face light up when he turned around to the sight of an old school friend.

Oliver had found them in the middle of the dance floor about ten minutes later, snogging with abandon as they gyrated, and had assimilated himself rather easily by slipping in behind Draco and beginning to sway to their unsteady rhythm. They’d moved awfully fast, but he was comforted by the likely idea that that was because there must have been attraction on Draco’s side of things as well. However, he’d expected at least a modicum of resistance when _he’d_ joined the party, and was happy to find that that was not the case, when the younger merely turned to smirk knowingly at him.

Initially, they’d both been surprised at how receptive he was to their offer. “You _are_ every young Quidditch fan’s fantasy, after all,” he'd told them. And, well, if that wasn’t flattering enough...Percy had sworn that he wouldn’t be anything less than plastered to do it. That beater on Oliver’s team had only agreed to let Marcus watch. Adrian had been up for it a few times now, and others had been very interested in the concept right off the bat, but they were mostly people they already knew. This was the first time in a long time that they’d attempted to pull somebody seemingly at random. But if he was willing...

They hadn’t even made it to an apparition point; Marcus and Draco were on each other by the time they’d exited the club, and the trio had made the swift decision to seclude themselves in the alley around back. It was dark, where they were, nestled in an alcove, and Oliver was pretty sure the place had seen worse anyway. The elder Slytherin had shoved the younger’s pants down his thighs and prepped him with a couple hastily-muttered spells, thrusting in without any further adieu. Marcus was like that sometimes; never the most eloquent, emotional, or highly sought after among them, he’d learned to take his shot as soon as he saw it. While Oliver remembered their first quickie fondly, he’d spent the years since trying to break him of that habit.

However, as he watched his lover rut into their blonde companion, he realized it was more out of desperation than anything else. His movements were rough, deep strokes that had Draco scrambling to brace himself better within minutes. Damn, he wasn’t kidding when he’d said he really wanted him, was he? Draco didn’t seem to mind it, though; quite the contrary. His hands supported him against the wall in front of him, bracketed on either side of Oliver’s shoulders, and the keeper took full advantage of the position, running his lips along the pale stretch of his wildly jumping pulse, working with his partner till they had their little plaything for the evening trying to stifle a chorus of praises.

Oliver wanted to kiss those rose-tinted lips, but he couldn’t convince himself to cover up any of the gorgeous noises falling from them. Instead, he continued to attack his throat and collarbone till they, too, were red with the evidence of lust. He sucked on Draco’s Adam’s apple over and over again just to hear the way he mewled. Oliver’s prick was dripping, and still fully clothed, but he let it be for now, riding high off of the sights and sounds of his favorite man and their new vixen fucking like horny teens against this wall.

He travelled up to nip at Draco’s ear, pulling the lobe in and grinding it between his teeth. “Didn’t think you’d be so eager. Letting two men take you on in an alley. You little slag,” he teased quietly, relieved when he heard the answering chuckle around a beautiful moan. It wasn’t often like him to talk like that to someone he was being affectionate with, but there had always been something about Malfoy, even before tonight.

“Me the slag?” he retorted breathlessly. “You two were the ones who were-- _aah_ \--practically begging for it.”

How could he have forgotten? This blonde had always had a mouth on him. Irritating as kids, but now the tone of it shot straight to Oliver’s groin, forcing his cock to test the fortitude of his zipper. Continuing to worry the skin around the blonde’s ear, he trailed a hand down, tweaking a nipple through his shirt along the way, till he came to his bare pelvis. He brushed Marcus’ hand, gripping Draco’s hip in a vice, and felt his fingers flex in response. He glanced over Draco’s shoulder, catching a flash of gray as his lover stared back, sucking his lower lip between his teeth. Oliver’s heart swelled along with his prick. Then he was taking the younger man’s bobbing cock and giving it a generous pump, just as he felt Marcus shift him around a bit to change up his angle.

“ _Haa_ , shit, oh god,” Draco out cried at the next thrust, and his counterpart mumbled a less coherent swear, leaning his forehead on the nape of his neck as he pounded into him. The blonde arched and writhed, simultaneously pushing forward into the hand now stroking him off and back against the onslaught from behind. Oliver could imagine how well Marcus was hitting his target now, and he suddenly wanted to switch places, to have Draco suck him off while his lover fucked him proper against the bricks. Or maybe he could do Draco, and Marcus could...But as he fisted the younger’s length, he could feel in his body language that he was edging ever closer, and he, too, lost himself in the wave of arousal washing over the pair in front of him.

“Tell me how his cock feels--”

“Oh fuck--”

“Tell me how much you love it,” he was whispering into Draco’s ear, and he moaned along with him when the man finally tensed up and came in thick spurts over his knuckles and onto the filthy concrete at their feet. Marcus gave an appreciative growl at the way Draco’s arse tightened, and it only took another few stuttering thrusts for him to follow.

Oliver was distracted from his rapt observation of Marcus’ blissed-out, open-mouthed expression by first a hand on his crotch, and then lips against his own. He’d nearly forgotten he hadn’t finished himself--had barely even gotten to participate, in fact--until Draco felt it only prudent to remind him. The keeper groaned at the tongue invading his mouth, at the bite to his bottom lip, as Draco stroked him through his jeans. Marcus was quick on the uptake and pulled out, allowing the man between them to hoist his own pants up and button them shut. And then Oliver was left momentarily breathless at the sight of the blonde sinking to his knees.

His breath hitched back to life when those lips first brushed the head of his cock, and then he was moaning as Draco skillfully swallowed him down, glassy eyes gazing up at him suppliantly as he did so--stormy, like Marcus’. By the second moan, his boyfriend was there to catch it in his own mouth, bending his head back against the brick as he cupped his neck and took him in a heated kiss. Then the blonde knelt before him was patting his hand encouragingly, and Oliver would be damned if he didn’t take the opportunity; he threaded his fingers through those platinum locks and began to thrust, saliva coating his length and easing the way. He answered his own pleasure when he felt, more than heard, Draco humming contently around his mouthful. As worked up as he’d been watching them, it wasn’t long before he was coming down his throat, a hoarse cry muffled by the lips attached to his own.

“You looked so fucking good when you were in him, babe,” he was mumbling dazedly to Marcus, relishing the husky reply he received:

“You two talking dirty to each other nearly did me in.”

He was still panting, leaning into Marcus’ insistent caresses, when Draco rose and swiped the back of his hand across his mouth. He was grinning as he insinuated himself into the lovers’ embrace and gave them each a meaningful kiss, before slipping out and heading towards the sidewalk. Oliver could taste himself on Draco’s tongue, and it made him want to ask him to come home with them for another round--he and Marcus would be at it all night after that, anyway--but he had the right idea: they should probably leave here as quickly as possible, what with how embarrassingly loud they’d all probably been. He and his boyfriend began setting their clothes to rights, intent on apparating home as quickly as possible to continue this.

Just at the end of the alley, however, Draco turned with a sly smirk that had them both sighing lustfully. Merlin, he looked so debauched, with his flushed cheeks and tousled hair. Oliver wasn’t sure how he hadn’t seen the appeal before; Marcus was fucking brilliant. “If you’re ever looking to ‘spice things up’ again, be sure to let me know,” he said with a cheeky wink before he was off, leaving the couple to look to each other for confirmation, as they had at the start.

Oh yes, they’d definitely be doing this again.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments = <3!
> 
> Come find me on [Tumblr](https://ohlookagaydraco.tumblr.com/) and [LJ](http://fangqueen.livejournal.com/) as well!


End file.
